


Swanburrow  vs. Rhona Dinsmore

by Ovrlralex



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Female Eivor (Assassin's Creed), Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex
Summary: Rhona Dinsmore  is a tough European women who's rep speaks for her but she may have met her match agaisnt eivor's  friend swanburrow the 4th largest women in the wrestling  gym.





	Swanburrow  vs. Rhona Dinsmore

Rhona smiked, giggling as she was having a house show match, and wearing her new attire,(Tina at attire but a blue knoted bra and a black tight pants) she stared down her tough chanllage in swanburrow.

Swanburrow smiled back she sported a green shirt and tight shorts,swanburrow see rhona drink a mug wine before burping,she shakes off the feeling and still sproted her smirk.

"Quite the smiley womwn are you, i might be the one to wipe it off,and dont be selfish with the wine, give me a bottle."swanburrow said as rhona laughed,tossing her a bottle and swanburrow uncaps the bottle and drinks it all before tossing the bottle away.

"Thank you,now, let us fight."swanburrow said entering a stamce along with as the bell rang,rhona studies the women again and signals a test of strength.rhona flexed her body showing was a big girl but not the biggest of the four.

"You can try and wipe it off but many people failed to do it."rhona taunted and swanburrow locked hands with rhona and not surprisingly swanburrow got the advantage but she swotches to a aggressive style and delivers some clubs to the back and mounted an assault delivering some forearms and some kicks to the gut she takes rhona down and tried to grab hold of rhona's arm but gets up as the ref began to pull them away and swanburrow gets up and offers a hand,rhona nodded.

Rhona grabs hold of the big dane lady's hand as swanburrow pulls her up and both women shook hands, rhona played around as she touched swanburrow's forehead with her onwn had before letting go.

"Your cute when you know you'll be beat."swanburrow taunted and rhona responded with a giggle.

"This aint even the start and your already getting to full of yourself,how about you work for it."rhona said smiling as both women slowly circled the ring and lock up, swanburrow quickly takes the lock up to the corner of the left side and tried to deliver a punch to the kidneys but dinsmore moved and places swanburrow to the corner and delivers some punches to the gut and rakes the eyes of the big women.

Running back to the ropes while ignoring the ref,rhona turns around and charges back with a warcry and leaped and drops her weight with a body splash,thona fixes her bra and headband and pulls swanburrow to her and takes her down with STO,dropping her on her face.

Rhona struggled to pull the bigger swanburrow to the middle of the ring as she felt pain in her back before pinning her but swanburrow kicked out at two,rhona got off her back and turned to swanburrow and pulls her shirt up.

The smiling scotish women applies a belly claw on the gut as swanburrow grunted in pain,fighting the urge to submit and growls.

.

"Submit?"rhona asked and looks at lady eivor with a wink and giggled.

"Never,its not over,im here to make an impact and i will defeat you,rhona,i'll never kneel."swanburrow said definently to the submission expert rhona.

"You got guts,thats a start, but do you know how to use your size,strength and weight like i do?"rhona asked as she lets go and lifts swanburrow off her back and applies a bodyscissors holds and squeezes her legs,grinning at swanburrow who hissed in pain."Tell you hat,if you can win agaisnt me,when i win the the European titile,you'll get the first crack at it,just because i like you."Rhona said laughing.

That got the giant female dane's attention and uses her power and forcefully pull away the thighs and legs of rhona Dinsmore and breaks free and let out a war cry as she lifts rhona up and delivers winds up a uppercut. 

'Yes,there you go.'rhona tought with pride as she stumbles to the ropes after a well placed uppercut,rhona turned to comes back at swanburrow but the big redhead smiled,lifting up rhona over her shoulder and slaps her down with a powerslam with force as the scotish women yelled in pain due yo her back pain and swanburrow noticed this and flips heron her belly.

"Now i will show you raw power of a dane women."swanburrow said as she goes to the ropes and and comes backsd she lept up and drops her rear on the back of rhona,dinsmore yelled in pain,trembling as she moans,struggling to fight through the pain as she punches the mat and tears of pain stream down with a faint smile.

"I have to admit,you are taking what i said very well, ow."rhona said clutching her back as she went to the ropes and nearly grab them before swanburrow wad beside her and landed a elbow drop to the spine and gets to the feet and pulls her away turns her around on her side and places her knee deep in the spine and applies a bow and arrow strech,extending both the right arm and leg and pulls back as rhona growls in pain but stil smiled and turnes to lady eivor.

"Thank you for giving be me the chance to scrap with this big dane of a women,lady eivor."rhona said wrenching in pain. 

"Im glad it pleases you enjoy a difficult chanllage i enjoy yhem myself in battle, and swanburrow will try to break you ." Eivor said with a small smirk. 

Rhona purred at the rush of excitement while swanburrow applied more pressure with the bow and arrow stretch letting go she goes around and turns rhona on her belly and jumps up and lands her butt on the lower back and applies a boston crab and works on the back,slowly bending it backwards as rhona yelled in pain,hinding it with faint laughter. 

"Ooooooo this hurts like hell,sorry kf i doubt your confidence,swanburrow."rhona said before yelling as her back was being tormented.

"I told everhone just because im big,dosent me im slow,but if you wasnt to see proof of it,then try fighting back."swanburrow said grinning. 

Rhona chuckled."Oh,my pleasure."


End file.
